IGPX: The Unreal Tournament
by RavingRadicalPab
Summary: A year after Team Satomi won the IGPX, they all went home and soaked up the glory. Now the newest IGPX Tournament is up and they all have reunited for another great year. But with three new teams will they be able to win again?
1. Chapter 1

**IGPX. Unreal tourney.**

**by RavingRadicalPab**

**Chapter 1. IGPX 3.**

_"Unbelievable! Unbelievable, Team Satomi has just beat White Snow and won the IGPX!!"_he could still remember the announcers voice as he slipped on his blue and yellow team Satomi jacket and combed his black hair.

_"IGPX champions,"_ Takeshi thought knowing it had been a year since the championship and today was the the start of the IGPX3. He was beyond excited, the speed, the euphoria, the intense combat, all the things he loved about the IGPX would begin again today. Not to mention he'd get to see his friend Amy again and rival Liz. Truth be told, he really missed them both, after the tournment they really had grown distant. Liz had gone back to Puerto Rico to celebrate with her family while Amy went back to Ireland. He himself stayed here so he could take the time to soak up the entire reality of the facts that he was a champion, a hero, children would cheer him when they spotted him. Opening the door he quickly jogged outside and started sprinting towards the IGPX tournemant building. After he won, he used his prize money to rent a apartment by the IGPX building so he could visit and watch videos of himself. Doing this he could figure out where he could improve.

As he jogged down he could spot several cars and taxis transporting old and new pilots. He new that with every new year, new pilots came. And after begging Satome, she caved and gave him a list of the new teams. There was a total of 9 teams now, he spotted their team near the bottom with the S's.

--

Shink. Takeshi walked through the sliding doors along with the steady river of pilots of all shapes, colors, sizes, and genders. Looking around he suddenly spotted a holographic sign that said "Welcome Team Satome." Standing by it was the familiar faces of Satomi, Andrei, Mark, and Jesse. He frowned realising that his favorite person on the team, Amy wasnt here yet, after the last tournament and they had tried to keep in touch the entire year through. "Takeshi, good to see you again." Andrei gave a small smile as he sipped a cup of coffee.

"Wouldnt miss it for the world."Takeshi grinned before looking around "So is Amy here yet?"

"Worried about your girlfriend eh?"Mark teased

"She's not my girlfriend!"Takeshi said blushing slightly "Were just good friends."

"Whatever."he shrugged

"There's alot of tough pilots here."Takeshi said changing the subject looking at all the teams.

"Yeah, all of them look promising."Satome agreed looking at the groups of teams that sat in their chairs idoly.

"Strange, Liz and Amy are late."Andrei commented before spotting the tan, red haired female pilot stomping over. "Nevermind."

Takeshi noticed that Liz looked very irritated and was going to say something before he spotted Amy walking up from her.

"Amy, Liz your here!"Jesse smiled lightening Liz's mood slightly.

"Hi."Amy smiled

"Whats up."Liz asked quickly hiding her frustrated appearance.

"Nothing much, you look a little irritated Liz, what happened."Takeshi asked, not fooled

"Nothing."Liz huffed

"She got into a fight with the forward of the rookie team SonicBoom"Amy frowned explaining "Luckily the Mid-Fielder of Crescent MOON intervened before things got too serious."

"Who did he think he was, acting like we were children."Liz fumed thinking about the Mid-Fielder who stopped her from knocking that arrogent pilots lights out.

* * *

Flashback.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed abit."the Puerto Rican teenager thought aloud as she walked through the crowd while drinking her slushie. She had been looking forward to this day ever since they won last year. She had stopped by a chinese resteraunt this morning for breakfast and then got a slushie. So far her day was going pretty well, spotting Amy, the only person keeping her from unloading on the Takeshi '_occasionally'_ was standing in the crowd trying to find something familier, she decided to go greet her. That was if it hadnt been for someone who hadnt been watching where they were going ran into her. WHAM! Liz felt the unbearably cold slushie splash on her favorite blue tanktop and Satome vest staining it red as someone backed into her.

"Hey, watch where your going!"Liz vented onto the person behind her which was a girl about 14 with dark, long, red hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey fuck off bitch!"the girl yelled slinging profanity at her which made her gasp for a second at her dirty mouth.

"What!?"Liz repeated angrily and shocked that the girl spilled her drink and then had the gall to call her the bitch.

By now they had everyone's attention including Amy who was happy but also sad that her friend was in a fight.

"You heard me, or are you as dum as you are ugly?"the girl replied snidely.

Liz could feel her vein on her forhead bulge as she clenched her fist so she could knock this girl's teeth out. But just as she was about to unleash her wrath and send the loud mouth girl into last tuesday she felt a firm hand grasp her shoulder and saw another hand grab the girl's shoulder. Turning her head she stared into or looked up to a tall lanky boy with jet black hair, deep brown eyes and a slightly tan face. He had a black jacket with a crescent moon and white stripes, a white T-shirt underneath, a black fedora, brown boots, and denim jeans. She saw that beind him was two other teenage boys who looked irritated and embarressed.

"Maybe you should save this fight for later, or better yet never, you guys dont want to get kicked out."the boy said calmly with friendly smile.

"What's it to you, dipshit?"the girl asked angrily turning her cocky attitude away from Liz and onto him. But her face went from angry to confused when she saw that he didnt flinch or get angry, he simply stared at her with a look of dissapointment. His deep brown pools locked with her hazel eyes. Liz spotted what looked like a bead of sweat form on her brow as the boy conitinued to frown and stare at her, not blinking once. It was a look that Liz recoginized as the look a father sends his child when he's dissapointed and heartbroken. Quickly breaking the gaze, the girl regained her angry outlook and slapped his hand away before stomping off muttering something untelligable under her breath. Sighing the boy turned to Liz letting go of her and saying "That ones got quite a mouth."he said handing her a napkin.

"Whatever."Liz said not making eye contact as she turned towards Amy and walked away. She was irritated that the girl got away and she hated the fact that the boy had stopped the fight and she wasnt able to say a word in retaliation. Now that girl probably thinks that she is a wimp or something. Amy looked at her friend frowning as she watched the boy sigh despondatly and stuff his hands in his pockets before taking a seat again.

* * *

"Oh, well that's too bad."Satome said before a moniotor at all the teams booth flickered on.

"Shh, it's time!"Takeshi hushed them excitedly as he took a seat.

"_Welcome IGPX pilots, thank you all for coming to this orientation for the newest IGPX!" _a voice said as a slidescreen of different races appeared. Everyone on Team Satome welled with pride when they saw a picture of the three pilots getting ready to take on White Snow after they transformed. _I can't tell you how excited I am that so many teams showed up."_

"Too many, if you ask me."Liz grunted

"Shh!"Takeshi silenced her which made her scowl.

_This year since we have so many varieties of teams, we decided to make this tournament World Wide!" _the voice announced as a virtual globe appeared and showed several spots where IGPX tracks were located. Several voices gasped in the room while many murmered about this change. '_There will be other susprises that you all will enjoy or hate.' _

_We'd also like to take a little of time to welcome back the veterans and the newcomers.'_

_TEAM SLEDGE MAMMA!!_

Team Satome scowled at the team as the pilots arrogently stood up and bowed.

_TEAM BLACK EGG!!_

The defensive team simply nodded.

_TEAM WHITE SNOW!!_

Team Satomi noticed how intensly that perticular team was staring at them.

_TEAM EDGERAID!!_

_TEAM HESHTIEN!!_

_AND LAST YEARS CHAMPIONS TEAM SATOMI!!_

Liz, Amy, and Takeshi all stood up as everyone except Team White Snow, SONICBOOM and SLEDGE Mamma cheered.

_And now we will announce the newcomers!_

_TEAM SONICBOOM_

"Fuck yeah!"Liz glared recognizing the forward curse as she and two other boys stood up.

_TEAM WHITE LOTUS!!_

Three boys bowed respectfully before sitting down.

_TEAM CRESCENT MOON!!_

The boy from earlier stood up with the others and smiled.

_These teams will compete for a chance to be champs, champions of the Immortal Grand Prix!!_

_Thank you all for coming, the first game will be October 6th, it's team Sonic Boom versus Team Crescent MOON!!_

_"Hell Yeah, time for some sweet revenge baby!"_the girl thought smirking

_"This could be...interesting."_the boy smiled relaxing

"Oh, I'm gonna watch that!"Liz said excitedly

**Later.**

"So, what have you all been up to?"Jessie asked breaking the silence as they all ate dinner which Satome provided.

"Well, I have been practicing my Kung Fu alot, and I got my black belt during my vacation."Liz explained "Other then that, I have been mainly relaxing back with my family."

"Well, after I went back to Ireland, I graduated from high school and me and boyfriend...

"_Boyfriend!?" _Takeshi literally choked on his food in terror at the news.

"Have been spending a lot of time togethor."she finished as Takeshi managed to swallow the dumpling.

"I, uh didn't know you had a boyfriend."Takeshi said suprised.

"Yeah, I met him a couple months after the IGPX, he's very sweet."she smiled

"Yeah..."he frowned going back to his meal.

"Speaking of love lifes, what have you two been doing."Mark asked knowing it would irritate Liz and Takeshi.

"Me and Fantine broke up."Takeshi reported as he fiddled around with a stray noodle on his plate making Mark feel guilty. Amy frowned at her fellow pilot who looked very out of character and it was clear something was bothering him.

"Well, dating really isn't my thing you know, I like to go single."Liz announced confidently

"Basically, you scare away all the boys after the first date."Takeshi tried whispering but Liz still heard him.

**CRACK!**

Takeshi lifted his head up after Liz promptly slammed it into his plate shattering it but doing no apparent damage to him other then he was in a daze.

"What was that?"Liz asked in a sarcasticlly sweet voice which made everyone shudder.

"Nothing..."he said rubbing his bump.

"Good."she smirked

"Nothing has changed a bit."Andrei sweatdropped at his team.

"So Ms. Satome, do you have those reports on the teams."Takeshi asked

"Yes, they're right here, so you can look them over."she said handing them a thick folder.

Curiously Amy edged forward causing Takeshi to blush at how close she was and Liz moved over causing him to sweat.

"Let me have the ones on Sonic Boom and Crescent MOON."Liz said as Takeshi began pulling out files on different teams.

Liz took the files and began to look them over as Amy and Takashi looked over his. First they looked over the veterans, their stats hadnt changed since the last championship so they werent worried. They quickly flipped to White Lotus.

**White Lotus.**

**Forward:Takomi Sakura.**

**Race:Japanese**

**Age:16**

**Takomi who is the son of a rich entrepaneur grew up in a sophisticated home with his Mother and brother. Very cool-headed and never shows signs of emotion.**

**Defender:Cho Zhong**

**Race:Chinese**

**Age:15**

**He grew up in a suburban home that was very old fashioned. Very strong,trains in the art of Judo.**

**Mid-Fielder:Mako Trad**

**Race:Korean**

**Age:19**

**Adopted by a rich family as a baby, he learned how to do business. A accomplished business man and helps the team with the budget.**

**Team Lotus is known in the IGPX2 as the strategy team, they always come up with plans and rely on cunning wit and speed over defense and power. Very formal and polite, these teams made it into the IGP1 after a tough battle with Team Skylark.**

"Team Lotus looks tough."Amy commented as she stole a glance at the team across the room which were also reading files.

"Well if you think they're bad, look at these guys."Liz announced tossing them the folder.

As they began to read the file, Liz remembered what it read.

--

Flashback.

**TEAM Sonic Boom**

**Forward:Sam River**

"So that's the brats name."Liz thought

**Race:American**

**Age:14**

"Great, I got told off by a little kid."she growled

**Grew up in the New-York ghetto, was accepted into the IGPX after sneaking into Team Sonic Boom's training facility and racing. Would of been thrown in jail if she hadnt broke their forwards record. Violent, proud, and is known to be the biggest cusser on the IGPX circle.**

**Defender:Jak Samen**

**Race:Native American**

**Age:17**

**Son of a Casino owner in several areas in America, a accomplished gambler, likes to take risks and live on the edge. This want to live on the egde is what pushed him to be a IGPX racer.**

**Mid-Fielder:Jack Samuel**

**Race:English**

**Age:16**

**Not much is known about Jack Samuel's past except that wherever he grew up it turned him into a cold man. **

**Team Sonic Boom is earned it's title as the new Sledge Mamma for many reasons. They attack viciously, using moves meant to destroy mechs and injure pilots. Using defensive plates on their mechs, they can get as rough as they want on a track and never be injured. They are also known as the Anti-Thesis of Team Lotus, brutal, rude, and love to use Brawn and Defense over Speed.**

"Great, as if one Team Sledge Mamma wasnt enough."Liz sighed turning to the next one.

**Team Crescent MOON.**

**Forward:Taylor Eagle**

**Race:American**

**Age:14**

**Grew up in a suberban home in California along with Chavez Rosa and Johnathen. Outgoing, friendly and is known to be a bit of a show off.**

'_Sounds a bit like Takeshi."_Liz thought

**Defender:Chavez Rosa**

**Race:Mexican**

**Age:18**

**Grown up in California, was neighbors with Johnathen, both entered the IGPX togethor. Strong, confident, and follows his coaches orders to the letter.**

**Mid-Fielder:Johnathen Benard**

**Race:Poland**

**Age:17**

**Grown up in a easy surberban home, his father was killed in a cross fire between gangs. Many know him as a dedicated pacifist who dislikes any fighting outside of pure sport. But he likes fighting when it's sport, accomplished champion of the Wrestling Team in his High School and is a black belt in Judo as well. Was convinced to join the IGPX by his friend and partner Chavez. His pacifist philosiphy often clashes with his new coaches motto of "Take no prisoners."**

_"Well, that explains his actions."_Liz thought amazed that anyone would go out of their way just to stop of fight between people he didn't even know.

**Team Crescent MOON is a well-balanced team with a diversity of team mates. They had a pretty steady losing streak in the IG2 but they soon replaced their coach and quickly climbed back to the top. They use teamwork as a way to make up for the fact that their strengths are so widely spread out. Long time rivalry with Team White Lotus after Crescent MOON trounced them on the way to the top.**

"They all look impressive, I cant wait to race them!"Takeshi grinned as he finished reading the report.

"Im not to worried about White Lotus, but we shouldn't underestimate them."Satome commented looking from the different pilots.

"I'm not scared, they'll be a piece of cake."Takeshi said cooly

"Yeah, as long as we work togethor I'm sure we'll win again."Amy smiled

"Okay, ready."Satome said as everyone put their hands in a group.

"1...2...3...TEAM SATOME!!"everyone yelled breaking the group hand shake. And the IGPX began.

* * *

**First chapter, sweet.**

**I like constructive critism and reviews that are congratulating me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

IGPX:Unreal Tournament.

**Chapter 2. Getting aquainted**

* * *

"_Hey, Amy wake up!"_Amy's eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked at Luca who was sitting on her lap expectantly.

"_You need to make up for not taking me to the party yesterday."_he mewed as his tail flicked around impatiently

"Oh, so what do you want?"Amy asked yawning as she sat up.

"_Tuna!"_Luca said jumping from the bed and scurrying to the kitchen.

* * *

"_It's times like these that I actually enjoy the dufflebag."_Luca purred contently as he curled up in a peaceful posistion after eating and Amy carried him to Team Satomi's garage for training with Liz and Takeshi. Speaking of Takeshi, she noticed that he was pretty out of it. He hardly spoke at all at the party and was pretty somber. But she hoped racing in his mech would cheer him up, it always worked before. '_Hey, there's Liz!' _Luca meowed at Amy as they approached the garage door and spotted Liz standing at the door waiting.

"Ah, so you brought Luca."Liz said, she liked having Amy with Luca, when Amy came alone last night, something seemed...off.

"Yep, there was a strict no animals policy at the party."Amy smiled

_'Their all a bunch of racists!'_Luca hissed

"Is Takeshi here yet?"Amy asked looking for the only male on their team.

"No, but that slacker will probably arrive any minute now."Liz sighed

"Hey, girls!"Takeshi smiled walking up.

_"Guess you were right Liz."_Luca mewed

--

"Hmm, glad to see you all up and early this morning."Andrei commented as they walked into the Rec Room.

"Yeah, so what do you have for us?"Takeshi asked expectantly as he sat down and Andrei turned on his special projector TV.

"Today, we will be doing some simple drills, just to get you accustomened to the mechs again."Andrei explained "Suit up, and get ready."

"Yes sir."they all nodded.

* * *

**_GINNNNGGGGGG!! _**The sounds of grinding metal, Takeshi's favorite sound. He watched as his mech grinded down the track with Liz, Luca and Amy right behind him. In front of them, three orange mechs waiting for Satomi to try anything.

"Alright, just like we planned guys!"Takeshi said as they made their move to overtake the mechs.

"Right!."Amy nodded

"You got it."Liz smirked

Takeshi began to slow down as Liz and Amy passed him up heading for their respective enemies.

"Bring it on!"Liz yelled jumping forward in her mech and grappling with the opposing defender.

"Hng!"Amy merely grunted as her mech and the other one began fighting mercilessly trying to get the upperhand.

"Okay, here I go!"Takeshi yelled accelerating towards the forward. **Clang! **Takeshi and the other mech clashed with each other and broke off. Grunting Takeshi slid back and watched as the enemy forward charged again. "_That's right, come to Takeshi.'_ he thought as the mech got ready to roundhouse him.

"Too slow!"Takeshi taunted as his mech crouched under the kick and suddenly sent it on it's back by knocking it's legs away by spinning. The enemy forward flailed about as it lost speed and was left behind by the high intense combat. Taking this advantage Takeshi quickly sped over to where Amy was fighting.

"Back off!"Takeshi yelled punching the mech Amy was fighting giving Amy a chance to grab it and throw it behind her back.

"Good, now let's help Liz!"Amy smiled as they left the Mid-fielder in the dust.

--

"It's about time you both got here!"Liz smirked as the two other pilots got behind the enemy defender and grabbed the backside.

"Alright, on three."Takeshi grinned

"1..."they counted as the forward helped the mid-fielder up.

"2..."the two mechs then sped back after Team Satomi

"3!!"Liz quickly crouched down, then Amy and Takeshi shoved the defender making it trip over Liz and slam into the other mechs sending them into a spinning heap of metal.

They then spinned around, switched into speed form, and past the finish line.

The minute they crossed the finish line the arena and mechs dissapeared into darkness.

The simulation was over.

* * *

The three pilots grinned as their hatchs opened and they took off their helmets.

"Great, you three broke a cooperative record."Jessie congratulated them

"It's good to see that you three havn't forgotten about teamwork."Andrei gave a smile of approval.

"Yeah, I think that we all have gotten better."Amy giggled

"Well I know I have, I don't know about Li-**wham!**"Takeshi was cut off by being sent into the ground and leaving a crater by Liz's fist.

"Shut it Takeshi!"she yelled angrily

"S-sorry."he mumbled as he felt a bandade that came out of nowhere, on his head.

"Well, I'm glad you all haven't changed completely."Mark smiled calmly

"Amen."Andrei agreed.

"Whatever, well I'm heading out now, gonna go train at the gym."Liz said walking to the locker room with her clothes.

"Yeah, I think I'll just go home."Takeshi yawned lazily

"Me too."Amy smiled

--

Later at the Gym.

'_Augh, I'm stressed I need to clear my head.'_Liz sighed as she walked towards the door of the gym when she stopped short.

"_Someones already here?!" _she thought suprised at the sound of footsteps and voices.

"I here you are a blackbelt in the art of Judo..."a calm voice yet unfamilier spoke

"Yes, it has always been a way for me to channel my feelings."a voice she recognized spoke happily.

"Hmm, a noble cause to use Judo for, I hope that you will not dissapoint."the other voice spoke.

Curious Liz quietly peaked her head around the door to get a look.

Standing in the ring at each side was Cho Zhong and Johnathen Benard.

"Im here to please."Johnathen smiled getting into a relaxed fighting stance.

"Good...begin!"Cho yelled charging forward.

"Running in head forward, not wise."Johnathen frowned as he danced away from Cho as he attempted to tackle him.

"Ugh!"Cho felt the wind get knocked out of him as Johnathen thrusted his palm forward which Cho promptly ran into, unable to stop.

"Rule of Judo, use the opponents weight and strength against him."Johnathen reprimended him dissapointed.

"Right, charging in was...foolish."Cho frowned at his own stupidity. "I will not undersetimate you again.

Liz watched in amazement at the two boys proceed to fight, it was so different from Kung Fu. She watched and saw that neither was over-exerting themselves but rather waiting for the right time to strike the opponent. Also she noticed that they were studying each other, since Johnathen was so thin and tall she noticed that Cho kept aiming for his legs and hips trying to knock him off balance. While Cho was a bit on the bulky side and Johnathen would aim for his head and stomach trying to knock him down. Judo definetly was a battle of wits and cunning.

"_I wouldn't mind learning how to do that." _Liz thought in awe.

"There!"Johnathen thought aloud as Cho swung his leg in a low kick but Johnathen saw coming. Liz watched in amazement as Johnathen jumped over the attack, thrusted his arm forward and used the momentum of Cho's attack to knock him off balance.

"_It's over."_Cho frowned as he landed on his stomach and Johnathen quickly stepped on his upper back and grabbed his arms, pulling them back behind his head.

"Do you yield?"Johnathen asked

"Yes."Cho said reluctantly and he was released.

Cho slowly stood up and bowed saying "Your title of black belt is well earned, maybe we can dual again one day."

"I would like that."Johnathen smiled bowing.

"_Okay, I think it's time I see firsthand what he can do and see how Judo fairs against Kung Fu."_Liz thought confidently

"That was amazing."Liz spoke up startling Johnathen as she walked in.

"Thank you."Johnathen smiled happy at the compliment.

"How about you spar with me?"Liz asked

"Sure, what is your style?"Johnathen asked

"Kung Fu."she said getting into her stance.

"Interesting, I haven't ever dueled someone who knew Kung Fu, this will be educating."he grinned geting into his stance.

"Ready...fight!"Cho signaled for the two to begin.

"Hiyaa!"Liz yelled jumping up and preparing to kick him.

"First rule of Judo, use your opponents weight and momentum against them!"Johnathen yelled catching her foot in mid-air, throwing Liz off guard and swung her around.

**_WHAM!_** Liz collided with the padded ring but was quickly back on her feet.

"_Ugh, I don't think I can take another throw like that, I better end this now!"_Liz thought already feeling out of breath.

"_Charging head forward again?!" _Johnathen thought mildly dissapointed.

Liz watched carefully and then spotted it, Johnathen thrusted his palm forward just like with Cho.

"No way!"Johnathen thought aloud and shocked as Liz reached around and grabbed his wrist.

"Yes way!"she smirked coming to a halt and pulling forward.

_WHAM!_

"Ugh!"Johnathen coughed as he was pulled forward and she promptly kneed him in the gut.

Bam! She then chopped his back and made him fall on his stomach.

_"I lost."_Johnathen thought amazed as he felt Liz sit on his back and grab his legs.

"Augh, I yield!"Johnathen shouted in pain as Liz pulled his legs back and he slapped his hand on the floor.

"Good boy."she smirked getting off.

Johnathen tiredly got back on his feet and stared at her with a unreadable expression.

"That was...GREAT!!"

Liz was taken aback by his cheery attitude after being beaten but soon found that his cheery attitude was contagious.

"That was so cool, that Kung Fu really packs a wallop!"Johnathen grinned

"Yeah, but that Judo you practice could of put me down permanetly if I hadn't responded correctly."Liz smiled liking this guys enthusiasm for fighting.

"Black belt?"Johnathen asked knowingly.

"Yes."she beamed proudly

"Well, that is pretty cool."he smiled bowing "Oh, I bet you already know this but Im Johnathen Benard."

"Yeah, my name is Liz Riccaro."she said bowing

"Nice name, short and easy to remember."Johnathen said before turning to where Cho was standing.

"This is Cho as Im sure you already know."he introduced

"Hello."Cho nodded before taking a seat.

"So, you pumped about your race?"Liz asked as she took a drink from her water bottle and sat down.

"Yep, and really nervous."Johnathen said laying on his back "First time in the IG-1, I'm worried how I'll do."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it and with those moves I bet you'll do great against that punk."Liz smirked thinking about how she'd love to see her new friend completely decimate Sam.

"Yes, your fighting is exceptional and the IG-1 is techincally no different from IG-2 and 3 except for the player variety."Cho stated matter of factly.

"Hmm, thanks for the words of confidence."Johnathen smiled.

"Now, how about round two?"Liz asked standing up.

"You got it!"Johnathen smirked.

* * *

**_"Hiyaaa!!_**" _Takeshi_ sighed as he played Watch World and his avatar decimated a group of mechanical snakes.

"_Amy's got a boyfriend, well I suppose that's a good thing." _he thought as he relaxed on his couch.

_"Then why do I feel so bad about it?"_he thought as his character was constricted and the game ended.

"Maybe I'll watch some T.V."he thought aloud as he reached for the remote and switched the channel. It was IGPX central.

"We now bring you our pre-season analysis."the host of the talk show reported as the TV flickered on.

"So, what do you think about those rookies."Benny the announcer asked a man on the report show.

"Well Benjamin, SonicBoom definatley has the confidence needed in a team but we all know that they have a serious lack of coordination."Thomas said

"And we all know how much that they are ready to rip Crescent MOON apart like they did last year."Benny laughed

"Yes, they may be ready but with their new coach Im not so sure."Thomas frowned "It's anyones race and I for one have already pre-ordered front row seats for this starting game."

"Yeah, everyone knows that Team Crescent MOON's coach is known to show no sympathy no matter what, even to his own family."the talk show host commented

"Yes, I forgot about him."Benny said

"Hmm, wasnt Liz going to that game?"Takeshi thought off-handedly "Maybe I'll go too."

"And now for part of our Pre-season analysis, we have a special word from Team Sonic Boom and Team Crescent MOON."the host smiled

--

Then the TV switched to a hardcore gym where Sam River, Jak Samen, and Jack Samuel were all standing looking very confident and intimidating.

"Hey, there all you fans, Team Sonic Boom here and we got messege to deliver to our victims!"Sam said before holding up a suprisingly well-designed sketch of Team Crescent MOON's white and black mechs bent over Team Sonic Boom's mechs knees and being paddled while Crescent MOON's mech cryed like babys. Takeshi couldn't help but snicker at the photo despite it's de-meaning purpose.

"Got it?"she asked before it cut off to Crescent MOON.

--

When Takeshi looked at the video feed of Team Crescent MOON, with the exception of Johnathen everyone on the video was pissed off!

"Those..."Chavez gritted his teeth while he clenched his fist.

"I'm gonna..."Taylor was red in the face and fuming.

"Hahahaha!"To everyone's suprise Johnathen was actually laughing. "That's a good one!"

"Well, anyway despite their dellusions, I think that they will be in for a suprise tommorow."Johnathen said before well-meaned and not mockful laughs.

* * *

Amy's house.

"Yeah, yes...ahuh...I love you...goodbye."Amy finished talking on the phone and hung up.

"_Who was that?"_Luca lifting his head from the pillow.

"Casey."she smiled as she slipped her pajamas on.

"_Oh great, really Amy, I don't like him."_Luca mewed _"And it's not just because he's allergic to cats."_

"Please Luca, your just being paranoid."Amy frowned getting on the bed.

"_Well okay, but I still dont like him."_Luca said resting

"Hey, wanna go see a race?"Amy asked as she shut her eyes.

"_Yeah!"_

**Chapter 2 is up. **

**Thank you KisaraCrystal for the constructive critism. I will work on getting the names right from now on. Please Review when you watch, I wont care if it's constructive or just appreciation, it's just that depending on how many reviews there are. Basically, more review, more viewers, more confidence.**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

IGPX:Unreal Tournament.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Demonstration.**

"There we go..."Liz said to herself as she zipped up her jacket. "Today's Johnathen's race and the starter race of the IGPX3."

"I know how he does Judo."she said to herself"Now I'll see how he does on a IGPX circuit."

"Hi, Liz are you almost ready?"she heard Amy waiting outside her apartment room.

"Yeah, here I come."she said opening the door and meeting Amy.

"Hi Liz."Amy greeted her friend and Luca mewed.

"Hey, let's go, I don't wanna miss Johnathen's game."Liz said excited

"But I thought you were mad at him?"Amy asked confused making Liz sweatdrop.

"Well, I admit I was wrong about him, he's actually pretty cool."Liz smiled

"Well, Im glad you made a new friend."Amy smiled

"_Come on let's go!"_Luca meowed loudly.

Liz almost understanding him says "Okay Luca, let's move."

--

**'Welcome to the IGPX circuit, please insert your ticket and let the tread take you to your destination." **a female voice spoke over a monitor as Takeshi stood in line.

"Hey, Takeshi!"turing his head in slight suprise Takeshi saw Liz and Amy running up.

"I didn't know you were coming."Amy said happy

"Well, I didnt wanna miss the starter game."Takeshi smiled happy to see Amy again.

"Yeah, the match is gonna be intense!"Liz said punching her palm.

"Well let's get to our seats."Amy smiled as she inserted their tickets and the light on the machine turned green.

Everyone then stepped on the black rubber road which began to carry them down the hall which was filled with monitors.

"Hey look, there's Johnathen and Team Crescent MOON!"Amy pointed ahead where the three boys were suited up in white armor.

"What are they doing here?"Takeshi asked suprised

"Gosh, dont you go to these games?"Liz asked annoyed "Depending on which team your rooting for, you go to the side sponsered by them. And every year, the pilots in the starter game greet the people cheering for them before the game starts."

"Well, let's wish them good luck."Amy smiled as they approached them.

--

"-gulp- _Wow, I never imagined we'd get such a turn out for the game, their are a lot of people here."_Johnethan swallowed nevously as the seemingly endless stream of people walked down the corridor, waving as they passed.

"You nervous?"

Johnethan turned to his friend Chavez who had really tanned skin, black hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll do good."he gave a weak smile

"That's the spirit."Taylor, a blond haired blue eyed boy smiled as three familier faces walked up.

"Well look who's here, its team Satomi!"Taylor smirked

"Hi Liz, I'm glad you came.' Johnethan said relaxing a bit, he then turned to Takeshi and shook his hand "You must be their forward, Takeshi Jin it's a great honor to meet you."

"Back at you."Takeshi beamed at the praise.

"And your Amy."Johnethan smiled "Well, I'm glad Liz has such good recruiting skills, knowing that last years champions are here cheering me on really is a confidence lift."

"Glad we could come."Amy giggled

"Now you go out their and put that bratty rookie in her place." Liz smirked

"I'll try."Johnethan said before he and the rest of Team Crescent MOON walked off.

* * *

"Okay Team, as you all know, SonicBoom will do anything to win so try to keep a eye on them if you pass them up."Team Crescent MOON listened to a cold voice on their headsets as they loaded into their IG Mechs. "Don't ever switch into speed form unless your positive that they can't catch up."

"Got it."they all nodded.

"Now, Taylor no showing off, Chavez no revenge, and Johnathen...at least pretend to be a terrifiying threat."the voice sighed

"Fine."Johnathen frowned

"Now go out and win."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Half hour later.**

"_Wow, this place is packed."_Luca mewed as they all took their seats among the VIP section.

"Yeah, I never realized that these events were so popular."Amy said looking around.

"I useally just watched them on the monitor at home."Takeshi admitted as Benny came on the loudspeaker.

_"Hello IGfans one and all, welcome to the starter game of the IGPX3!!"_as he anounced this the crowds erupted into cheers,

_"And here our are two teams that will start it all off, Team SonicBoom and Crescent MOON!" _as he said this two doors down by the stadium opened and the mechs walked out. The SonicBoom mechs were dark violet all over and had patchs of grey on them, their symbol was of a jetfighter hitting the sound barrier. CrescentMOON's mechs were black all over with streaks of white on their arms, legs and face. On their arms and back was the emblem of a Crescent Moon in a starry sky.

The mechs all got into place and got ready.

"Ready to eat my dust, dipshit?"Sam asked cockily to Johnethan who sighed

"Your still hung up about that?"he frowned

"You ready Chavez?"Taylor asked

"Course, horse!"Chavez responded confidently.

Samuel looked up at the lights which were changing to yellow.

"_On your mark...get set...GO!!"_

**_BAAAM! _**

**_"And now here's our hit single...Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold."_**

**_GRINNNNNNG! _**In a blast of brilliant jet flames the mechs took off leaving a shower of orange sparks in their wake. Johnethan listened as the hard rock music started and he heard Sam sing along with it.

"Let's go!"Sam yelled as SonicBoom began to gain speed and pass up Crescent MOON.

"Oh and Team SonicBoom gains a learly lead on CrescentMOON!"Benjamin Bright (Benny) yelled over the loudspeaker.

"Alright defensive formation!"Jak yelled as he caught up to Sam and Jack. Nodding the two others linked arms in the shape of a triangle.

"What are they up to?"Taylor asked as the enemy mechs began to spin in a circle that resembled ring-around-the-rosy.

"Oh were in for a treat folks, Team SonicBoom is doing their signature defense move the Vortex!"Benjamin announced as they began to spin faster and faster.

"Alright, activating GyroMagnet!"the three pilots on Sonic Boom yelled simutaniously. As they did three sphere's on their backs glowed orange and began to rotate.

"What's the poi-hey wait what?"Taylor yelled in suprise when he realized that his mech was beggining to move closer to the vortex.

"Yes, the Vortex it's known to be a Mech blender by pulling enemies in and ripping them to shreds."Benjamin explained to the crowd excitedly.

"Taylor back off!"Johnathen yelled as the forward was pulled closer.

"Crap...gotta get away!"Taylor yelled turning his mech around and began skating madly to get away.

"It's no use!!"Sam laughed.

"It's coming this way!"Chavez yelled as the mechs began to head towards them like a top.

"Taylor grab on, I got a idea!"Johnathen yelled as his mech reached for his.

"Got it!"Taylor yelled grabbing the arm.

"Okay hang on!"Johnathen yelled as his mech began to swing the other around.

**Im not insane, Im not insane! **

"NOW!!"Johnathen yelled just as Team SonicBOOM was upon them and threw Taylor in a wide arc making him sail around the vortex and break free from the pull.

**WHAM! **Johnathen winced in pain as his mech was sent flying back and did a back flip as he fell. But he was soon back on his mech's feet and got next to Chavez for defense.

"_Amazing, in a amazing suicide technique Taylor has past up Team SonicBoom and has taken off!"_Benjamin announced

"Break off formation, the little shit is getting away!"Sam screamed

**CLANG!** The forward mech quickly let go of the others but unfortunatly due to the speed they were spinning caused them to fly into the railings. Seeing the brief opening, Chavez and Johnathen sped after Taylor who already had a big lead.

"Sam, be careful!"Jak yelled irritated at how she just broke off the formation carelessly.

"Just shut up and catch them!"she yelled chasing after the two mechs who ran off.

"_Amazing, I think the only time I saw a team this out of synch was when Team Satomi was still in the IG-2!"_Benjamin announced

The three pilots simply glared at the announcing booth.

"Hey, guys hold them off!"Taylor yelled as he sped towards the first drop.

**PAIN, pulses through my heart for the things I've done to you! I saw your face but the fact remains that this is not the know!**

"Out of my way dip shit!"Sam yelled charging at Johnathen as he got into posistion.

**CLANG! **The two mechs clashed and Sam's pushed Johnathen's forward as it hanged on for dear life. As they struggled for control Jak crashed into Chavez and they began pounding each other while Jack casually grinded past them and after Taylor.

"Sorry, but this is where I leave you."Johnathen smiled as they traveled up the incline of the drop. Just as they reached the top of the incline his mech pushed her's back in a suprising display of strength and sent her's skidding back down the incline while his flipped around and sped after Jack who passed him up.

"_Oh, Sam Rivers has just been sent back down the drop and she doesn't sound to happy!"_

"Fucking bastard I'll rip you to shreds!"she yelled angrily quickly grinding back up the drop.

**Im not insane, Im not insane, Im not insane****

* * *

**

"Hey man, your pretty good."Chavez commented as he ducked back from a punch.

"Your skills are also well forged."Jack said as he jumped over kick.

"But there's one thing that seperates you from me."Jack said catching a fist.

"Really and what's that?"Chavez asked

"The ability to play dirty!"he said socking the defender in it's head and sent it crashing into the rail.

"_Sucker punch!"_Chavez thought angrily

--

Climbing back to the top of the drop Sam quickly grinded over and gained speed. Then once she was at top speed, her mech did something no one expected. It jumped!

**Come back to me it's almost easy, Come back to me it's almost easy.**

"_Almost got you."_Johnathen thought as his mech closed in on Jack who was reaching out to grab Taylor.

"**Jack behind you!"**he heard Chavez yelled

"I GOT YOU!"

**CLANG! SCREECH!! **The mid-fielder suddenly had 4 tons of steel and cybernetics land on him.

"Take this!" she laughed grabbing the crumpled heap of mech and threw it to the rail where it bounced off and slid behind her.

**I'm not insane I'm not insane.**

"That is taking it a little too far."Takeshi frowned as he watched the mid0fielder slowly stand back up.

"Hey, come on it's only the first lap!"Chavez yelled as he sped past the mid-fielder mech which had several signs of intense dents and scraps.

"Sorry."Johnathen frowned as his mech slowly grinded towards the repair droid.

**(Song ends.)**

* * *

_"And were down to the second lap, with the mechs heading for the spiral!" _Benjamin announced

"Man, that girl has it in for you John."Chavez spoke as he watched Johnathen's mech get worked on within a yellow mobile pit crew.

"Yeah, well I suppose that's just her revenge, hopefully she'll back off now and if she doesnt then I got a plan."Johnathen smirked

--

"Sam, listen up, stop being a bitch and forget the mid-fielder."Jack said calmly but with a icy tone.

"Whatever, just putting the idiot in his place."she rolled her eyes.

"Well forget about him and focus on winning."Jak said "When you catch up with Eagle, bring him down."

"Okay lets win!"

* * *

The yellow light underneath their mechs turned blue and they all sped off.

The Team Crescent MOON mechs got into formation and spinned around so they were facing SonicBoom as the grinded backwards.

"It looks like they're ready to play."Jak smirked

--

"Okay guys, just like we planned."Taylor said

"Okay!"the two nodded.

--

"Wait, what are they doing?"Sam asked genuinley suprised as the mid-fielder and defender mechs switched places around Taylor so Johnathen was facing Jak and Chavez was after Jack.

"Their making a fool's gamble."Jak smirked "That mid-fielder will get trashed!"

"My situation is problematic."Jack frowned staring at the intimidating defender that got in front of him.

"What are they doing?"Amy said suprised

"Im not...sure."Takeshi frowned

"I think I know."Liz smirked realizing what terrible predicament Team SonicBoom was in.

--

Meanwhile up high in the VIP section, Cho sat with a knowing look. "Team SonicBoom is in for a world of pain."

"You sure your ready for this kid?"Jak asked confidently as his defender advanced of Johnathen.

"Yep, Im ready."Johnethan responded politely

"Man, I'm starting to wonder how much your coach values you if he's willing to let you take such a beating like you did on the first lap."Jak said throwing a punch forward but suprised to Johnethan duck under it.

"Actually, your the only one who will be taking a beating."Johnethan smirked as his mech quickly jumped on it's clawed hands and kicked forward knocking Jak's legs from under him.

--

"Man, John's taking your defender for a ride!"Chavez laughed at Jack as he watched Johnethan send Jak facefirst into the road.

"I realize the situation now...by turning your mid-fielder into a all purpose fighter, it allows you to use your free pilots for other purposes."Jack said calmly knowing that since Johnathen is easily holding off their strongest player, they can use their defender to rip him a new one. "This will be...unpleasent."

--

"Jak, Jack, what the fuck do you think your doing!"Sam yelled as they all hit the spiral except Jak and Jack who harmlessly slid down the hill because of their lack of speed and the fact that they were on their backs.

"Hey lookee here boys, a lost little girl."Chavez taunted as he grinded up behind Sam with Johnathen. They had her cornered.

"Please Chavez, let's not do anything to provoke her."Johnathen frowned

"Don't worry, I think it's just time for some payback for the picture."Chavez smiled as his mech cracked his knuckles which caused Sam to shudder.

--

_"Oh my, this looks bad for Team SonicBoom who now have only one active player! Wait, whats this...oh...oh my gosh...I have never seen a mech bend that way before...OH MY GOSH!!"_Benjamin yelled in horror who's face had turned green.

"That's just wrong."Takeshi said feeling disturbed

"Chavez has one twisted mind."Amy said in shock

"I think I'm gonna revist my breakfast."Liz said nausiously holding a brown paper bag.

Lap three.

"I swear...I'm gonna kill them."Sam said venemously thinking about her partners as her mech was pulled out of it's posistion by the repair droid with a loud **CLANK!**

"Uh, sorry Sam I-"Jak began to apoligize

"Dont speak to me...just win!"she hissed at a deathly quiet tone.

"Yeah."Jak frowned staring at Jack who also was being repaired after he was taken to town by Chavez.

--

"Was that really neccesary?"Johnethan asked Chavez who was still laughing.

"Ye-yes, I promise I will never do that again...just needed a little revenge."Chavez finally got a breath of air.

"I wont sleep well tonight."Taylor shuddered who's entire body had gone pale white.

**BEEP! **The yellow light turned blue and they took off towards the final stretch of the race.

_"Wheh, and were back Team Crescent MOON has just taken off with SonicBOOM right behind them!"_Benjamin announced

"Let's do it!"Taylor yelled as they sped towards the checkered flag.

"Let's take them down!"Sam yelled as she quickly sped past the enemy mid-fielder and defender.

"Taylor behind you."Johnathen reported before he was charged by Jack.

Turning around just in time Taylor blocked a right hook from Sam. But he was quickly knocked onto his back by a low kick. But he was quickly back on his feet and started rapidly punching Sam who blocked them.

_"Amazing, Rivers and Eagle are not willing to give the other a inch as they beat each other to oblivion!"_Benjamin reported

'_Got shake her but how... I know!'_Taylor thought excited "Guys, I think it's time we used the whip!"

"Got it."Chavez smirked

"I love the whip!"Johnathen grinned enthusiastically as he and Chavez sped up after Taylor.

_Clink! _Sam heard a unlocking noise and saw something that looked like a black cord began to extend out of the hand. Swinging around he swung his arm and the cable shot out of the palm towards roadlamp. **WHUPAH! **The cable snagged around the light as they hit the corner. "NO WAY!"Sam yelled as Taylor was suddenly pulled away from her grasp and swung around the corner like a sling shot. "Disconnect!"Taylor yelled and the cord snapped off.

Sam was left their with her mouth agape as Taylor shot down the course in a brilliant flash of black and white.

* * *

**End of chapter 3. And for all of you who think that I made TEam Crecent Moon too powerful for this race, well thats not _exactly _the case. They are like any other team, they simply were underestimated and proved everyone wrong. Please R&R.**


End file.
